


I dont know where i am

by Googleplier



Category: Own Character - Fandom, sexy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googleplier/pseuds/Googleplier





	I dont know where i am

I don't know where I am.

 

I don't know where I am. Everything is sore. I try to move my arms, but I can't.Something is restraining me. Oh did i mention it was dark?. It's the kind of pitch blackness that if you put your hand in front of your face you would not see it. Well I think I wouldn't see it. I can't test it because I'm restrained. A small sliver of light passes into the room, then leaves just as quickly as it appeared. Footsteps. I hear footsteps. Soft, dainty little footsteps. That sliver of light must have came from a hallway, so that must be a door. A door, maybe if i can…  
I felt a sudden shift in weight on what i assumed to be a bed. Soft, warm lips collided with mine. I lay there stunned. Should I be afraid? Who is kissing me? As these thoughts raced in my mind, the lips of the stranger traveled down my neck. I try to stifle a soft moan but fail. The stranger takes notice of my efforts. I know this because they start getting rougher, biting softly. My heart is racing, why am i falling to a person i don't even know? I don't know where i am. I don't know who this is. I don't know why i'm here. Ok yea, I don't know a lot of things. But i know for a fact i'm enjoying this. For all I know this could be a guy. The thought makes me shudder. But it cannot be a guy, for what men have soft, delicate lips of an angel? What mens footsteps sound like soft rain. Right as this stranger was approaching my waist, rays of sunlight were hitting my eyes. Morning had come. It was all but a dream.

 

Emilee Reynolds


End file.
